


experiment gone right?

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consentacles, Fanart, INCREDIBLY NSFW, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just lots of drawings of Newt and tentacles





	experiment gone right?

**Author's Note:**

> im posting anonymously but i realize its probably pretty easy for people to guess who i am LOL also i already posted on priv twitter but yknow... needed a little bit of distance because hOOBOY this is very very nsfw

[](https://imgur.com/nFqLBbQ)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/90zbygB)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/4BojTR1)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/pzKtq43)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/77HaUOI)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/Dkt4gQP)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/3Nj6l5s)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/Z3ZxVtC)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/LD7A3px)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/i6oHbeY)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/zqQiACB)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/06oeKlL)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/wasP85W)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/mmFgf7X)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/yPxDa3d)   
  
[](https://imgur.com/SwNEU1x)

**Author's Note:**

> this probably shouldnt need to be said but please do not repost my work, thank you..........


End file.
